1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical systems and, particularly, to an optical system for use in a projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many projectors use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. To produce color images, three (or more) groups of different color LEDs and corresponding optical components are required, adding substantially to the size of the projectors. So, it becomes a challenge to miniaturize the projectors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical system for a projection device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.